inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Wyvern Rex.
Welcome, newcomer! Hello, and welcome to the Inheritance Cycle Wiki (Inheriwiki for short.) Thank you for ' '! If you have not already done so, please consider [http://inheritance.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Userlogin&type=signup creating an account] (see ) - this helps us credit you for your work! As part of the Inheritance wiki community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Help' - the place for you to get in touch with both the wiki- and Inheriwiki-styles. Learn how to edit a page, use templates, and more. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Inheriwiki. *'Basic templates' - a list of the most common Inheriwiki templates. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. *'Inheriwiki chat (#Inheriwiki)' - a great place to go for real-time conversations with other Inheriwikians, great if you have vandal issues, or need to ask a question, and get an answer fast. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. If you have any questions, be sure to address them on the Help desk. Please sign your comments like this: ~~~~. Doing so will stamp your comment with your username and the date. Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Inheriwikian. -- General5 7 (Talk) 16:36, February 19, 2010 Images Hi Wyvern Rex., I see that you are categorizing all images into Category:Images. But they don't appear on the category's page... I see only three images there. Do you have the same problem? Or do you know what the problem is? Is the page we see only an old cached version? You started adding images to that category two days ago, even if this is a cached version, it should be updated every day, doesn't it. --Weas-El 11:09, February 21, 2010 (UTC) : See the response by Wyvern Rex. here. :: Ok, I see. So we just have to wait. :: Regarding the two articles you mentioned: I don't think that their topics are relevant enough, that they should get own articles... Maybe the one about Eragon's hunting knife, but to tell the truth I didn't even realize he had one ;-) But maybe a wiki admin should decide what to do. --Weas-El 12:27, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: File Copyright See your contributions here Hi Wyvern Rex, it's much better, thanks. All these images of persons that were uploaded because they look similar to an inheritance character, or were altered to look like one, or images of swords that were colorized, are a juristic nightmare. I'm not really sure how to handle this. I think theoretically we have to delete all of them. And not every red dragon is Thorn, so it's not fanart... What about sources? Don't we have to prove the license categorization? For example, you tagged File:WhiteDragon.jpg as "fair use". Isn't that worthless without stating a source and the copyrights holder? Furthermore, I think that there are a lot of images with wrong license tags. People just altered a copyright protected image and claim it to be their own work, maybe even put it into public domain or under gpl. I'm not really experienced with copyright law. The problem is, that I fear I could become responsible for other's carelessness, just because I have admin rights. --Weas-El 16:07, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Funny story :) Now someone other is responsible. I've searched the internet a bit, and it seems that in wikis only the uploader resp. the one who includes an image into an article is responsible, not the administrators. This is different from forums and "usual" web sites. I wasn't sure about this. :Do you have an idea what to do with all these images of persons/dragons/weapons/etc. that look like inheritance cycle characters/dragons/weapons/etc., but aren't meant to represent one? Until now I just tagged all images as "license unknown". Could it become a problem, if they stay like this? --Weas-El 18:48, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Uh, about your user page... I know the rule, that you shouldn't edit another's user page, if you don't have a damn good reason ;) On my monitor your text was messed up, squeezed into a column of maybe 2 centimeters on the right edge of the screen. And... aren't userboxes meant to be stacked? If you don't like it, just revert it. --Weas-El 18:52, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Page titles Hi Wyvern Rex, are you talking about links in the list of wanted pages? You're right, quite annoying... By being included to Inheriwiki:Title Blacklist these pages are protected, so nobody can create these articles. The question is, do we really need expletives in that list?! --Weas-El 17:40, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :I've shortened the blacklist, the red links should be gone tomorrow. --Weas-El 12:26, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Encyclopedic... Hehe, I just have a good spell-checker installed ;-) To tell the truth, I have a long todo-list for inheriwiki... The chapter articles have to be revised, I started designing new message boxes, the categorization of images is far from being satisfying, there are lots of images without any source or license tag, and there is the open question how to handle fanart (i'm working on an idea for that^^)... And I just plan to request the setup of interlanguage-links between the inheriwikis and the german w:c:de.eragon. That's why I don't want to promise anything, but maybe you can give me a link and a more precise idea of what has to be done at your wiki. --Weas-El ( talk | ) 20:24, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :You said you're trying to work out how to type the accent in Gulavhar, the Terror of Arnor... like this? "Gûlavhar" The german keyboard has an own key for that... The HTML-code for that letter is û. Or try pressing and holding "ALT", then type the number 150 on your num-pad, then release "ALT". That should work too. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 23:20, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem :-) This works only with a separate 3x3 pad, sorry. Maybe it works on notebooks via the Function key, I don't know. ::You could simply type û in an article to create the letter and copy/paste it into the page title. You find the numbers for other special characters for example on this code page. ::Or, if you use MS Windows, there should be a program called "charmap.exe" in your windows folder. You can use this to copy special characters into the system's memory to insert them into your text. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 11:39, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I have no problem with that, but I don't want to stab another admin's back ;-) What exactly did General5-7 say? :::By the way, what keyboard layout do you use? This one? I just found out, that the US-keyboard layout has a key for that accent ^ too. In this case you can write "û" by pressing first Shift+"6", and then typing "u". --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 13:41, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Canon... again... ;-) I need some help here. I want to create a new message box, similar to Template:Fanart, for images like this one for example. This is no fan-art, but created in a different context and not meant to represent Varaugh. How can we express that in a short sentence? By the way, this is no fair use, is it? --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 18:23, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds good, thanks. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 15:58, April 19, 2010 (UTC) How to archive a talk page I usually just copy&paste the topics to the new page named /Archive_1. But I think the better way is to move the whole page and replace the old talk page with a "clean" one. This way you won't lose the page's history. Maybe this page will help you. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 21:57, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: You think we've got blog post problems... I haven't understood the sense of blogs in a wiki yet. There are far too many different places where discussions are carried out... Talk pages, forum, blogs... And because nobody finds the right place where a topic may already exist, there are more and more new pages/paragraphs with similar topics. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 11:21, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Vampire222.jpg If you still have use for it (in your vampire wiki) copy it now, I will delete it soon. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 17:35, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :You're done and I can delete it? --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 20:55, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I think we talk at cross-purposes ;-) I thought you might want to upload the image to your vampire wiki before I delete it here. You'll find the image for example here. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 08:20, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Request for rollback Please notice this request for rollback. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 19:13, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Technical points Hi Wyvern, I'm sorry, but I don't understand your questions... Would you describe more precisely what you want to do, please? --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 13:25, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :#Are you talking about modifying your signature while creating a wikia account? I think this isn't possible, but I'm not sure about that. And I don't see the benefit in this?! :#I have no idea what a "playlist option" might be... Never heard of that in conjunction with wikis. :#I'm not sure what you're looking forward to, by creating a "Vampireanswers"... Do you want to realize this by creating a new wiki, or within the Vampire Wiki? The existing Wikianswers is nothing else than a "normal" wiki, where every question creates a new page that is automatically categorized as "unanswered". I'm not sure how to configure this. You should ask a helper about this. :Sorry, I can't be of much help here. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 17:39, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah I see, it is about what some special "fan" wrote :-))) Where can I cast my vote? --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 18:03, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::I didn't know that there are other "answers" wikis than Wikianswers... And by clicking around a bit I receive the impression that they equal in uselessness. :-p --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 18:07, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Wikianswers is similar to socialism, in my opinion... A good idea, but doesn't work due to human foolishness ;-) Better remind me on May 6, I will vote for you. I won't be of much help promoting your campaign... I don't know many people here. But I will try. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 18:13, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Wikianswers * Ok, I will have a look later. * Do you think of an animated image? What exactly would the functionality be? * Please note that in the image's description. * Hehe, nice one :-))) --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 18:51, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :That would be an eye-catcher, but unfortunately I have absolutely no experience with creating animated gifs. Maybe you should ask Swisherboy19 about this. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 10:04, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Admin rights Hi Wyvern, feel free to request adminship here. Thanks for reverting that contribution on my user page... I think I'll save a copy later, I love the passage with the dead dog's nose ;-) --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 11:43, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Not yet. I have no time for this at the moment... busy working. And to tell the truth I'm not sure how to handle this. Probably a third-party mediation is the only productive appraoch. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 11:56, May 4, 2010 (UTC) animated map sounds cool. id love to help! Swisherboy19 (Talk) 17:29, May 8, 2010 (UTC)Swisherboy19 Re:Templates I'll do my best to help you. But I'm not sure how to do that. Take a look at our Category:Templates here at Inheriwiki... I created most of these subcategories, but to tell the truth I'm still not sure whether the category names are a good choice ;-) I just tried to group similar templates, to make it easier to find them. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 00:13, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :You'll probably find the information you a looking for on w:c:help:Help:Category. When categorizing templates pay attention to two things: :*Add a keyword to the category, or else the template will be sorted incorrectly by its namespace. ::For example: Categorizing a page "Template:Dog" only with Category:Animals will sort the template by the letter "T". ::Better use Dog or instead to sort it by the letter "D". :*To make sure, that you categorize only the template and not every page that uses this template, always surround the category text with "noinclude" like this: :Category:... :--Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 15:22, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Infobox I have no problem with you copying that template. In case you have problems adjusting it, just ask. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 09:20, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Werewolves and Dragons If the article is fan-fiction, you could move it and make it a subpage of his user page... Otherwise it should stay where it is, I think. I understand the dilemma, but personal antipathy shouldn't be a reason for administrative actions. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 09:28, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dragons Wiki Hi WyvernRex, I'll take a look at it later. But I can't promise anything, because I don't have much time at the moment. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 16:13, June 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Nasuada Aye, I saw that too. I'm not exactly the best with copyrights, so I'll probably toss Weas-El a message about it. He seems to be the guru of that kinda stuff :P And I'll be sure to check it out ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 14:17, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Eh? Hi, I am still trying to understand what it is you wish done to the CSS coding. This was your quote, "Well, the front page Inheriwiki logo intrudes on a side column on a laptop(for example). If this is fixed, it merely entrudes when on a monitor screen" I have both a laptop and a PC and the logo seems fine. (Please bare in mind I wrote the code, on a PC not a laptop, so I wrote it to fit my monitor, it you know accurately what the problem is please tell me and I shall fix it post haste. In the mean time I shall test on other PCs' and Macs') Kind regards--Dannflow Talk! 05:49, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Wyvern, can you take a screenshot and upload it so we can better see what's happening...? I think I know what you're saying, but I want to see for sure so either I or Dannflow can try to fix it. To take a screenshot, just open up the web page, then hold Alt+Print Screen to take a shot of just the browser. Open up MS Paint, Ctrl+V to paste it in, save the image as a .JPG, then either upload it here or somewhere like Imageshack. If you're hoping I Can fix it, don't upload it to photobucket, as I can't get there from work >.< And I wasn't sure if you knew how to take a screenshot or not, so if you did, sorry to re-explain it, I just know that a lot of people don't quite know how to. I wasn't trying to belittle you or your knowledge ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 13:47, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, sounds good ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 14:49, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Wease-Hell Obviously he/she doesn't. This is so silly. But I'm done arguing with this person. I just contacted wikia staff. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 10:33, July 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Goodbye Thanks for the luck ;) Hopefully I won't need it :P I'll have to check on the 6th whether or not I got admin, so you'll probably see me for a little bit that day ;) See you sometime in the future :P ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 16:34, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ologypedia Hi Wyvern Rex., you got the wiki "spotlighted"? What do you mean? Ok, I'll keep an eye on that user on the LOTR-Wiki. And I think you may use your blog pages for any topic related to Paolini/Inheritance or Wikis/Wikia in general, sure. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 17:45, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Uh, THESE boxes that I usually overlook. Of course I don't block them with an ad-blocker, because this is forbidden. But it happens, that I'm so busy, that I just don't see them *cough*. ;-) --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 23:07, July 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Ah, Shur'tugal... Hey! Everything is going pretty well... I'm alive, which always helps :P I'm plus a wife, and minus some money, but I think things worked out for the best :P Yes, I read the guide, and I'm back briefly for 4 days of work before we leave again Saturday for our honeymoon. I will probably be going through them randomly throughout the week, when I need a break from programming and stuff. I went through some of the pages you did and changed some things (for example, you did "Urgals" a few times instead of "Urgals"), so if you fix your nasty habits, you can continue to go through the pages :P I'm just joking with ya ;) But seriously, nasty habit :P And the whole binding of the essence thing was kinda taken care of when I got admin :P It's an unwritten rule that you need to sign a contract in blood and tears, binding you to this place for eternity... Or until life gets the better of ya ;) And when did that theory come about...? I don't really agree with it, but it is something that's kinda cool. ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 14:38, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :Interesting... And you can do "Urgals", but "Urgals" does the same thing faster ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 14:45, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::True :P I've just been appending the "s" at the end of a link if it needs it. Not too worried about the stub limit personally... ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 14:53, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Style problems on Inheritance Cycle Wiki Hi, could you describe the problem or upload a screenshot? I don't know what you're talking of. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 09:02, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, NOW I understand what you mean... It took me several minutes to find that stupid arrow :-))) because I searched only the article itself. But the wiki's general style problems aren't really criteria pro or contra making Inheritance Cycle Wiki a featured article. I think you mixed that up... This is just about the article, not the wiki in general. :About that arrow: Our logo is positioned in front of it. So if you want to click on the arrow, you hit the image instead. We have to reduce the image's size or move it behind that menu. I'll try to fix that soon, please remind me if I should forget it. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 01:45, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::That pull-down menu is fixed. I moved the image to the back. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 11:27, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Books Thanks for the recommendation. I'll try to find a copy... If there's no german version, maybe I can order the english one online. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 18:02, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Soory about that, I won't do it again. Drago99 Boom,Boom,Boom. Bad guys dead, you happy?? 11:29, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Shurtugal.com Right, I think we need a new article. Are you going to take care of this? --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 13:57, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Links Hi Wyvern, the first letter of a link doesn't have to be upper-case to work. For example, you don't have to write elf, just elf ist enough. Same thing with humans... Just write humans, that's shorter. --Weas-El ( talk ) 10:55, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the help. Is there a page of things like that? And how to do get the "this user supports the Varden" template? Drago99 Boom,Boom,Boom. Bad guys dead, you happy?? 16:23, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Main page revamp Hello. I was thinking about revamping the Main page, this time inserting a picture map for easier navigation. You can check out here to see a rough draft of the page. I am open to suggestions, especially what pages they should link to, color, etc. :The Factions and Places pics aren't very good, seeing as they don't cover the entire area...do you know any other better pictures? Dragons By the wikis you edit I have concluded you like dragons by the wikis you edit. Drago99 Boom,Boom,Boom. Bad guys dead, you happy?? 23:41, July 30, 2010 (UTC) New articles Hi Wyvern, where did you find all the content for the new articles? Good work! Are you re-reading the books? Or is this taken from the book 4 sneak-peek? I don't remember many names and infos you mention. --Weas-El ( talk ) 11:37, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :Definitely! That sounds interesting, I have to read that Q&A by myself later. Since these infos aren't taken from the books, we should maybe indicate the source. What do you think? --Weas-El ( talk ) 11:47, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. I added the link to the articles. We all should pay more attention to indicate sources, I think. --Weas-El ( talk ) 12:08, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Cool. I will barely edit at all until the 6th as I have my little cousins visiting and I need to keep them entertained. Drago99 Boom,Boom,Boom. Bad guys dead, you happy?? 16:04, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Question... Are you using the rich text editor when you edit articles...? Because I find a lot of errors that seem like they shouldn't be there when you edit an article, and I'm 99.999999% sure that you wouldn't be making them if you weren't using the RTE. As an example, there's certain times where there should just be a space, but there's the code , which the RTE sometimes put in when typing in a link or something. I'm not saying you have to stop using it, but if you could check the pages over a bit after editing them by using the "Preview" feature, that might cut down on some other errors that are not necessarily editor related. ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 19:24, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :No, you're fine. Just wanted to check and see, kinda as a warning so you don't get upset if you see my name after yours so much for fixing stuff that looked OK in your RTE ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 18:28, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Short Pages On that list of short pages a.k.a pages with 300 bytes or less sometimes I add at least 10 bytes but it doesn't show. Do you know why that is?? Drago99 Boom,Boom,Boom. Bad guys dead, you happy?? 19:11, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :That list is updated only once per day. You'll see your changes until tomorrow. --Weas-El ( talk ) 21:06, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Major Newsflash! Thanks for the info! "Title known since before it was begun..." Hmmmm.... "Empire" after all? --Weas-El ( talk ) 21:44, August 18, 2010 (UTC) RE:Welcome Thanks for the welcome. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| ''C''pl. ''D''unn ]] 18:41, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Back Hey sorry I've been gone for a while but I now plan on making regular appearances until at least the release of Book 4. Need any graphics just let me know and I'll mark em up for ya. Great job on the new homepage btw! I don't know who all is responsible but I know you are involved somehow. PS did I ever grant you rights on Swisherwiki? Swisherboy19 (Talk) 20:03, August 23, 2010 (UTC)Swisherboy19 Yup I agree. I was a little confused when I first saw it. They should be in orderly columns not rows. -Swisher hey green with scales sounds good to me. Oh did I ever tell you guys that I authorized an Inheriwiki admin/strong wikiers (like myself) live chat feed? I forget the url though, ill look for it though! that would be helpful to have 3 or 4 way conversations. About the dragon skin skin - that is super easy to make but i would like to shrinkwrap the homepage monaco if thats okay. then we could put more detail into the dragon skin. It is a truly awesome look, I played around with the shrinkwrap command on swisherwiki. -Swisher oh yeah and as for the animated map... can videos be uploaded to wikis? I think they can, and a video would be the best way to do it by far. and also i will grant you swisherwiki rights so that you can sandbox the monaco and get realistic results outside of sandbox mode. super helpful. Re: Alert! Part 2... Thanks for keeping us informed! Maybe you should post something like this into our "News" box on Main Page too, for everybody to see. --Weas-El ( talk ) 16:36, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey man have you heard the shurtugal part 2 interview yet? If not, hop over there RIGHT NOW and listen to it! Swisherboy19 (Talk) 13:06, August 28, 2010 (UTC)Swisherboy19 NEW MONACO ALMOST COMPLETE! Hey everyone - swish here. I am telling all the admins. I have been hard at work on laying out a new monaco skin for the upcoming release of Book IV. My first attempt is nearing completion, and is the product of many hours hard work. However, despite the time and effort put into designing the skin, if you do not like it, please be honest and let me know. I want this to be something everybody can enjoy. There are a few things I have not yet completed: I have not decided on colors for the nav bar or links or any of that jazz, so at the moment they are an olive green just as a placeholder; I still have to work out a few technical kinks involving the shrinkwrap command in the coding. It is a difficult code to work with, and what are numerically small changes can result in huge visual changes depending on what size display you have; I also have designed a bulletin graphic that I wish to incorporate somehow into the skin, I just am unable to do so until I work out the shrinkwrap kinks. So, when you look at the new skin, please disregard the colors of the wiki aspects; focus on the banner, and the background graphics. Also, navigate around to a couple of pages besides the home screen to see what the wiki would look like without the shrinkwrap. I have made a new section at the bottom of my talk page for everyone to comment on, so leave your comments there instead of forming new sections. Thanks, everybody, and be sure to let me know what you think! Without further ado, check out my prototype Book IV Inheriwiki skin on Swisherwiki! The link is below. http://swisher.wikia.com/wiki/Swisher_Wiki Don't forget to comment! Swisherboy19 http://inheritance.wikia.com/wiki/File:Book_4.jpg (Talk) 04:29, September 5, 2010 (UTC)Swisherboy19 I am aware of the switch to oasis, but I don't know what this means. As for what you said: 1) The logo intruding on Eragon's face is part of the kink with the shrinkwrap command that I was talking about. It's all in the code, so with a little altering and playing around I should be able to figure it out. 2) I do plan on altering the menu colors, I just have a hard time because I don't know which code refers to which color, I just guess around until I find it. Maybe you could help??? 3) As for the image contrast: I could contrast them a little more but then we would lose a lot of the dragon scale texture which I really like. I will play around with it on Photoshop and see what looks good. We'll see what I come up with. Swisherboy19 (Talk) 16:57, September 5, 2010 (UTC)Swisherboy19 Heya Heya, No-one seems to have spoken to you here for ages... So, Hey! [[User:Will!|'Will!']][[User talk:Will!|'Talk']] 15:10, November 4, 2010 (UTC) : I've only read the main 3 books personally, so I wont be much help I'm afraid! I'm just getting used to the new layout aswell, I have to say, I prefer the old one currently :/ [[User:Will!|'Will!']][[User talk:Will!|'Talk']] 15:31, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Scattered Place Names Wyvern, heh, that's a very good point about simply looking about the window. If we didn't know better (or do we?), I'd say that these people were simply coming up with random criticisms, hoping desperately to make something stick. Agent0042 16:31, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Morte d' Arthur That sounds note for note very much like the scene in Eragon. Bearing on Book 4? Extremely likely. Agent0042 16:05, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Adminship I hope you become an admin you really deserve it. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!!